Remembrance Of Past
by AngelLouize
Summary: *Chapter 4, 5 AND 6 now Up!* A CARSAN!!! Set three months after Lockdown, Abby and Carter are having some MAJOR problems in the form of Susan and Luka. PLEASE Read and Review!!!
1. Stolen Glances

Remembrance of Past  
  
Chapter 1: Stolen Glances  
  
Carter and Abby have been dating for almost three months now and the hospital is slowly getting back to normal. It turned out to be monkey pox not smallpox- however its still a dangerous disease. The little girl was the only fatality but Jing-Mei and the little boy were both close calls. I spent my days as normal and my life was adjusting once again to life in Chicago- and life without both Mark or Carter. Watching Abby and Carter so in love was hard- it was always going to be. I missed Mark so much it hurt but slowly it was getting easier. Elizabeth had gone to stay in England for a while to sort her head out but from what I had heard it wasnt exactly easier for her in England.   
  
The day was Tuesday and I had thirty minutes before my shift. Doc Magoos was packed in the midmorning rush and I couldnt see a spare booth. Abby and Carter were sat gazing into each others eyes in the corner booth- I couldnt face interrupting them. Who else was there? Kerry and Sandy were sat in the opposite corner talking and laughing- No way was I interrupting them! I mean how often does Kerry Weaver laugh!? No I guess its a takeout then- suddenly I spotted Luka sitting by the window opposite an empty seat. Me and Luka had been getting on pretty well since the lock down and I decided to take a seat.  
Mind if I join you?  
Of course not- what do you want?  
Umm just a coffee- black two sugars  
Sure  
Luka stopped the waitress and repeated my order followed by his own of a diet coke. The waitress smiled and after scribbling on his pad returned to behind the doors of the kitchen. Luka looked towards me and smiled. He was looking great this morning. Suddenly his glaze moved from my face to just left of it. He was staring at Abby at Carter who were sat behind us. The smile faded quickly from Lukas face.  
You still finding it hard?  
Yeah kind of- what about you?  
Me and Carter were over a long time ago  
Then why didnt you sit with him and ABby?What- you think those two would like to be interrupted?  
I suppose  
Is that you very subtle way of telling me youd rather be alone?  
No- of course not I enjoy your company  
Im just not abby right?  
Something like that.  
Just then our drinks arrived- they took long enough. The tension between me and Luka was steadily building so I was glad of the interruption to be honest. However glancing at my watch I found there was only 15 minutes until my shift started...  
So what time are you on?  
Im off actually- been working all night  
Your not tired?  
I wouldnt be able to sleep- theres too much stuff going on in my head at the moment.  
Damn- Kerrys looking over  
Your supposed to be working?  
Well ive got 10 minutes but she doesnt look happy. Uh- shes getting up.  
I think you better go  
Yeah- me too. Oh look how much do I owe you?  
Dont worry Susan- just go  
Im settling up with you later  
Go  
Luka flashed me one of those smiles as I practically ran from Kerry. He really was good-looking- I never understood why ABby gave him up... I turned back once again to see exactly the reason Abby gave him up. Her and Carter were kissing passionately. Urgh- I didnt need that at this time in the morning.   
  
My shift went quickly enough- a broken ankle, RTA trauma, someone with the flu- nothing too bad although the RTA was pretty nasty. Lunch came quickly enough- I was starving.   
Kerry- Im going for lunch  
Okay 20 minutes  
Whatever   
Hey Susan- wait up!  
Oh- Carter  
You want some company for lunch?  
Sure- you not spending it with Abby?  
Uh no- she worked last night  
Right- so where will it be Doc Magoos or uh Doc Magoos???  
Doc Magoos sounds good  
Doc Magoos it is then!  
  
Carter was looking at me strangely that day. As we sat at our normal corner booth I noticed him watching me. I dont know what it was but something was definitely up.  
What? Have I got something on my face?  
No  
  
You sure- your looking at me funny  
No you look great  
So why are your looking at me so funny?  
Im not  
Yeah you are- what are you hiding from me Carter?  
Its John  
Yadda yada tomato tomato potato potato  
Dr Lewis  
Its susan  
yada yada tom-  
Okay okay ha ha very funny JOHN  
No seriously now- all jokes aside. SUsan you are my oldest friend now and I have something- important to talk to you about  
Come on Im getting bored Carter  
Its hard  
Just tell me  
Me and Abby-  
what about you and abby  
Im going to ask her to marry me  
AFTER A MONTH!?  
Huh- I thought you liked Abby?  
I do- Really Carter I do- ItÕs just youve been together not even two months more like one really- isnt it a bit fast?  
Weve been in love a lot longer than that  
Oh...  
Susan- I want you to come pick out a ring with me  
You do?  
Well I dont know who else to ask  
My pager broke the silence. Thank god. I mean I was only just getting over CArter- why on earth would I want to pick out his future wifes wedding ring? Maybe I could pick an ugly one so shell say no... SUSAN! What the hell has gotten into you? No you wont help him- oh but he looks so sad.  
One minute its my landlord I better call him 


	2. Mr Lumberjack

Chapter 2: Mr Lumberjack  
  
Susan- are you okay?  
I uh- yeah. HeÕs kicked me out of my apartment  
What?! Why?  
He said I havent paid my rent but I have- I swear I have. Ive got a week to get out. My god Carter- what am I going to do?  
Well for starters forget about the ring- youve got more important things to think about  
Carter- I wanna help you  
Dont be stupid  
Oh My god- how am I going to find an apartment in a week are you sure he can do this?  
Apparently  
Well first I think we better get the the ER- you dont want to lose your job as well...  
Good point- lets go...  
  
I was still wondering what to do about my apartment almost 4 hours later. But this time I was doing the wondering over a cup of steaming coffee in the lounge. My shift was over but I just couldnt face going home... well if you can all it that- it was hardly going to be home for much longer...  
  
Susan- Im so glad your here  
Oh hey carter- I cant face going home  
Ah-I get it well Im here to help I have apartments!  
Oh thank you  
I guess all these newspaper arent all that much help but its better than nothing  
No Carter- they are so much help  
You want help looking?  
Sure- you waiting for Abby  
Oh no I just uh I dont know- want to help  
Okay  
Does it need to have more than one bedroom?  
Um yeah Id like more than one but its not that important  
  
Just then the door swung open. Abby entered. She was dressed in pink robes and her hair hair was tied back in a ponytail. She looked grumpy- but that was hardly a suprise. Abby always looks grumpy. She didnt look too happy to see me and carter together either...  
  
Hey Abby  
Hey Susan  
Hi  
Hi Carter- uh what you guys up to?  
Oh- were searching for a new apartment  
You are?  
Oh no- not together. Ive been kicked out of my apartment Carters helping me look for a new place  
Oh right  
Hey If you two need some time together Ill go thanks Carter  
Oh no you dont have to go Im working anyway  
Oh- if your sure Im not exactly looking forward to going home  
No you stay- Carter want to go for dinner?  
Sure Abby  
  
Carter got up and kissed her gently on the forehead as my pager went off. My landlord again. What did he want now. I had better call him- maybe hes made a mistake and realised I DID pay my rent after all. I smiled at Abby and Carter before picking up the phone  
  
Thursday!? Thats not a week. What do you mean fair!? How is that fair!? Mr Lumberjack...  
  
He cut me off the bastead cut me off! Oh sorry I didnt mean to uh-  
Whats happened now?  
Ive only got until Thursday to get out thats when his new tenant is moving in  
Wow thats three days!  
I know- what am I going to do?  
Well sorry to leave you in a crisis but Im working and my the looks of things its getting pretty busy put there- okay good luck susan! Carter call me later?  
Yeah sure bye  
  
With that Abby left the room. I guessed it was a work thing but I suspected she felt more uncomfortable that she was letting on. That bastead. What the hell was I going to do. Carter knew I was worried- and I was. Something like this had never happened to me before- from the looks of things tI would be living in a hotel by the end of the week- that or the street.  
  
My god Carter- what am I going to do?  
Hey Susan dont worry huh?  
  
A tear rolled down my cheek. I honestly had no idea why I was crying- it was just all too much for me. Everything although I wasnt about to tell Carter he was part of it all. Nope it was ALL about the apartment. He looked upset for me- I hated it when he did that. Okay Im lying- I loved when Carter did that. He held me close and we hugged until finally the tears stopped and I pulled away.  
  
Sorry- Im pathetic  
No- your not. Look Susan- come and stay with me  
I cant do that Carter  
Susan- you can. We have so many spare rooms its silly- please?  
But Ill feel like im intruding  
You wont be please come and stay with me  
What about Abby?  
What about her?  
You dont think she might get a little upset- Im your ex-girlfriend and Im staying with you  
Susan- your like my best friend- this isnt a big deal shell be fine  
If your sure but only for a few days  
Stay as long as you want. Look in fact- move in tonight  
Carter today is monday I have until thursday  
The sooner the better come on im not working until tomorrow at 11 so we have all day.  
Im not on until tomorrow at 10.30  
See we can go to work together  
Ha- anyway your supposed to be going out with Abby tonight  
She wont mind- come on lets go to your place now  
Carter...  
Susan dont argue with me.  
Okay Okay Lets go 


	3. Moving

Chapter 3- Moving  
  
Me and Carter had spent the evening packing up my stuff and as we now approached the Carter Mansion I felt eternally grateful. Carter was driving the jeep concentrating hard on the road. It was packed full of my stuff. I had no where to put anything- including my bed the remains of which were shoved into a box at the bottom of Carters boot. Wow. It was huge and I suddenly wondered how lonely Carter and Gamma must get rattling around this old place alone. It was creepy- definitely creepy- but beautiful none the less.  
Wow. Nice place Carter  
Thanks- I like it anyway  
Wow- thats your front door!  
Uh- yeah  
Its so big!  
  
  
Carter smiled. Susan was so funny. She had always been able to make him laugh. Her face was hilarious. As soon as she had clamped eyes on the house her face had lit up like a little kids. Then again the house was pretty amazing. Carter had grown up here and seeing it everyday made him forget just how great a house it really was. Abby had never thought much of it. She hadnt grown up with much and just saw it as a bit snobby to have such a big house. Susan obviously didnt think like this- then again she would be staying here for the next few weeks.  
  
He picked up the first of her bags and she took a huge box of belongings. There was plenty of space for storage at his house but he could tell Susan felt so uncomfortable bringing all this stuff in. She was blushing. Carter smiled again. She was so cute. Oh no. He had forgotten all about Abby. She would be mad. He searched his pockets for his cell phone- where the hell was it? He heard Susan shout his name and turned to see a tiny silver flip being thrown at him. He caught it- just.   
Call her  
Thank you  
Dont mention it but its a good thing you caught my phone  
Well I am the multitalented Dr Carter  
Just get dialling  
  
**************  
Carter punched in Abbys number. It was ringing- he just hoped she picked up. Please pick up Abby. Please pick up. After 6 rings Abby picked up. She sounded pissed.  
Hey Abby Its Carter  
Oh- you decided to call then  
Sorry Ive been busy he-  
Carter I dont care okay. Look its late Im working in the morning- early. Goodnight  
Abby let me explain- hello? Abby?  
**************  
  
She hung up on me!  
I wouldnt have even picked it up!  
Oh come on Susan- I had a good excuse  
You should have phoned her  
I was going to...  
Hey its cold- can we go inside?  
Sure Im sorry- Lets go.  
  
  
I was shocked at how amazing the inside of Carters house actually is. It was honestly the biggest house Ive ever seen in my life. The ceiling is miles high and there is just so much space everywhere. Its all decorated perfectly as well. It just took my breath away. I felt so guilty I was going to clutter it up with my trash. I was day dreaming until Carter began to laugh. That sexy, naughty little laugh of his. How I missed that laugh.  
Wow  
Susan Lewis- you make me laugh  
Sorry...   
Susan blushed crimson. Carter laughed again. She was totally overcome by it all- it was only a house. But then again if youve never been in a house like this before... its something of a shock to say the least. Anyway Susans wide-eyed enthusiasm was cute- very cute. God Carter you shouldnt be thinking about Susan your in love with Abby.  
You want the guided tour?  
Um sure  
  
Abby glared at the phone once again. John Carter should be ringing again any time now... she hoped. She hadnt given him time to explain earlier and she felt guilty- but he had blown her off completely tonight. Not only had he called about 5 hours too late- he had disappeared from the ER with Susan also. Susan was having a bad week and they were good friends- Abby understood that. What Abby didnt understand was why he had gone to so much trouble to help her today. Sure she had lost her apartment but it wasnt the end of the world. Abby had practically lost hers and he hadnt been anywhere near as worried about her- even with Brian next door. Abby then reminding herself who put her up the night after her attack- Susan. Really she should be much more helpful than she was. It was just Carter and Susan had so much history- she couldnt just ignore it- could she? 


	4. Getting Lost - Being Found

Chapter 4: Getting Lost - Being Found  
  
An hour later and Susan had settled in to the Carter Mansion reasonably well. Her and Carter had dinner with Gamma and she had been very friendly. Carter hadnt expected them to get on very well but they were laughing all through dinner. Gamma had taken him to one side after dinner whilst Susan was chatting to one of the dinner staff and informed him that she was very happy for Susan to stay. She had also promised Susan she would help her to find a new apartment. That was a huge relief to Carter- he just couldnt afford for them to be at war also.   
  
Carter- uh Ive lost my room  
Susan- there arent that many rooms.  
No seriously! I got lost and now I cant remember what door it is.  
It straight across the hall from mine ill show you  
Thanks  
Uh- so you okay now?  
Yeah- but this place is definitely creepy   
Haha- it will get better- I promise!  
Oh and can I have a towel?  
Sure Ill go get one  
Oh- dont leave me by myself  
Susan- dont be such a baby  
No Im serious I want to come too!  
Okay OKay this way- ladies first  
No no no youll jump on me- you go first  
  
Suddenly all the lights went out. Susan screamed loudly. This sound was followed by Carters laughter. They must have been a power cut. Suddenly he felt her warm hand im his own entwining her fingers with his he heard her whisper something.  
Huh?  
I said can I hold your hand Im scared Carter  
Susan Lewis- I thought you were brave!  
I guess you were wrong please there is no light I wont know where Im going otherwise.   
Im sure the lights will be on in a minute lets go back to my room I have a lighter  
Okay- uh what way is it?  
Backwards go go go  
Susan and Carter both Collapsed in a fit of giggles. They didnt stop laughing until they finally reached Carters room- it turned out Susan wasnt such a great navigator... Carter scrabbled around for about ten minutes in his bag before finally pulling out the lighter. It was made much harder by the fact Susan was holding onto his left hand still but he managed it anyway eventually. Just as he pulled it out with a triumphant YES! the lights came back on.  
Well wasnt that a waste of time...  
Ah you may call it a waste of time Susan Lewis but now at least you know the way to my bedroom  
Your bedroom  
Ah- that wasnt supposed to sound like that  
I bet it wasnt  
But that was of my biggest regrets you know  
What was?  
Not getting to sleep with the amazing Susan Lewis  
Carter your going out with Abby  
I know- Im not saying I would...  
You wouldnt?  
Oh I would just not right now because of Abby  
I get it  
But it is my biggest regret but then again- there is still always time  
Carter Im going to bed now and you are going to call ABby goodnight  
With that Susan kissed Carter gently on the cheek and turned towards the door before realising she still needed a towel and turned back on her heels.  
What is it? Too scared- dont worry I wont jump you!  
No- I uh still need a towel  
Oh have one out my bathroom.  
Carter jumped up and picked up a towel from inside his bathroom. He chucked it at susan and she caught it. She turned to leave again. At the door of Carters room she once again turned to thank Carter. He responded with a big Carter smile, told her she was more than welcome and wished her goodnight and sweet dreams. Susan crossed the hallway and pushed the door of her room open. This place still freaked her out.  
  
Carter picked up the phone. He really couldnt face talking to Abby right now but he knew he had to. He punched in her number and lay down on the bed as he listened to the rings. One...Two...Three...Four...Five...Hello  
Oh Hey Abby Its Carter  
Sorry I cant take your call at the moment but please leave a message after the tone...  
Shit  
Beep  
Hey Abby its John I need to explain- call me? 


	5. Sleepless Nights

Chapter 5: Sleepless Nights  
  
UH Carter?  
Susan?  
I cant sleep- can I come in?  
Yeah- come in  
Susan was wrapped up in a a huge white towelling dressing gown. Her hair was wet and brushed back but occasional drips still floated down her face. She had no makeup on but she looked amazing. Carter laughed as he recalled that the dressing gown actually belonged to him. It swamped her-but it was cute- definitely cute.  
Hey  
She pushed a lone strand of hair back behind her ear as she joined Carter on his bed. She perched on the end looking slightly embarrassed. He wondered why she was here exactly. He knew this place creaped her out but she looked more upset than scared.  
So uh- you wanna talk about anything?  
I dont know. Urgh!  
She flopped back onto the bed staring at the ceiling before once again pushed herself up and turned to face Carter again.  
Its just- everything. I can never get to sleep these days- I just have so much stuff to think about and it all comes back at night- Mark, Susie... everything  
You miss him still?  
Yeah I miss him. A lot. I know its been a long time but I dont know- he was a great guy  
I know. But he would want you to move on Susan  
Its just hard. I have mover on- I think  
You okay?  
Yes Im fine- did you ring Abby?  
I got her answer phone  
Her answer phone?  
Yeah- I know shes home but she must be mad  
Does she know Im staying here?  
Uh- not yet  
Carter!  
She didnt give me time to explain  
  
*KNOCK* *KNOCK*  
Uh- come in  
  
The door swung open to reveal Edgar- the butler- standing in front of a very unhappy looking Abby. She had on a black leather jacket, jeans and a grey sweatshirt. Carter and SusanÕs jaws dropped... what was Abby doing here? They realised how bad it must have looked. Susan was sitting on the bed in only a dressing gown and Carter was under the covers opposite her wearing only a t-shirt on top.  
Abby?  
Oh my god- I think I better go Carter  
No Abby wait  
Abby this isnt what it looks like!  
  
Abby turned around. Her eyes gleamed with rage and her face was not a pretty picture. As Carter looked at her and then back at SUsan he realised how much prettier the blonde was. Abby was tired- her eyes had huge bags under them- and her skin had a major breakout problem- oh my god what was he talking about? This was Abby she was gorgeous. And she was his girlfriend.  
  
Look Abby Carter is just helping me out- Im staying here for a while  
IN HIS BED!?  
No Im on his bed NOW- but were talking Im staying the the guest bedroom  
Uh Susan I think I better talk to Abby  
Yeah I think you better- Im going to MY ROOM ACROSS THE HALL to try and get my extremely big foot out of my equally large mouth...  
Carter tried hard not to laugh or even smile. Susan just said the funniest things but now he had to explain all this to Abby. From the look on her face this was going to take some explaining.  
Abby...I promise you this isnt what it looks like...  
Then what the hell is it John?  
I Let Susan stay in one of our spare room I tried to explain thats why I forgot to ring you- I was moving her stuff- but you wouldnt let me explain  
John- Its strange and the explanation makes it no better  
It doesnt?  
Susan has moved her stuff into your house!  
Because she has to move Abby and so I let her stay  
Yes but Carter she was half naked on your bed!  
Abby she had a dressing gown on- she just got out the shower  
Ok- bad thoughts in my head  
Not with me!  
More bad thoughts  
Oh- Abby- look Im sorry please. Nothing happened- nothing is going to happen me and Susan split up because I was in love with you. Were only friends  
John I know but come on- I cant handle this Im going home Ill see you tomorrow morning  
Ok Uh Bye-  
John got up to kiss Abby good bye. However as his lips almost reached hers she pulled away. Carter was hurt and upset- surely Abby knew there was nothing going on between him and Susan?  
Abby?  
Goodnight John  
Carter sat back on his bed. Urgh- what was he going to do? Abby could be very annoying sometimes. She had completely jumped to conclusions. I mean- Carter and Susan got flirty once in a while- he knew that as much as anyone but since him and Abby had been dating they hardly even spoke let alone flirted...  
Hey you  
Susan?  
Who else is it going to be   
I thought it might be Abby again  
Oh- I really screwed that up huh? Sorry  
No-no I screwed that one up  
I didnt help  
You tried  
Just wasnt good enough?  
Dont worry Susan- she over reacted completely  
John- youre in love with her dont let her go  
You called me John  
What isnt that your name?  
Haha very funny Susan  
Goodnight Carter  
Goodnight Dr Lewis  
And with that and a cheeky wink Susan left the room grinning. Ha- let Abby go. These days Carter was asking himself why exactly he let Susan go- John think about Abby. Abby- your girlfriend. Abby the girl a few days ago you were going to ask to marry you- wow what a mistake that would have been... 


	6. How Would You Like Your Eggs?

Chapter 6: How Do you like your eggs?  
  
Carter rubbed his eyes and glanced over at his clock- 7.03- he wasnt on until 11 but he was going in early because Susan was on at 10.30- there was no point in them travelling separately. He wondered if she was up yet- knowing Susan she was probably still fast asleep- well as fast asleep you can get when you sleep with your eyelids half open...  
  
But he could definitely hear laughter coming from the direction of the breakfast room. He pushed the covers off the bed and stood up. He listened again as he heard Susan shriek with laughter. Maybe she wasnt sleeping in...  
  
He made his way slowly towards the breakfast room- he was never very good in the morning. Sure enough Gamma and Susan were both sitting at the table in fits of laughter. He was so glad they finally were getting on...  
Whats so funny?  
Oh nothing Gamma was just telling me ALL about you Carter  
Oh she was?  
Dont give me that look John I was filling in your friend Susan about the kind of man you really are...  
And what kind of man is that Gamma?  
A very badly behaved one Carter- I never knew YOU got into so much trouble!  
Right- Im just going to ignore your comments- whats for breakfast?  
Depends what your going to make us Carter  
Of so not only do I rescue you when the lights go out and give you a place to live I am now your personal chef as well Susan Lewis?  
No- but you are my personal chef John and Im lending you to Susan for the morning  
I see- its a conspiracy is it?  
You got it right Carter- so what do you fancy Gamma?  
Ummm... eggs would be good  
Sounds good to me  
So girls how would you like your eggs?  
  
*************************  
  
Carter started up the jeep and called Susan again. He looked back to see her running towards him putting on her coat as she came. Her hair and make-up was perfect- as usual and she looked gorgeous. Carter- think Abby. She smiled at him as she got in the car- he was really getting used to that smile.   
  
*************************  
  
Abby was exhausted. After she left Johns she had gone straight home but she hadnt slept a wink all night. The very thought of Susan and Carter so close- so near- they were practically living together. And finding her on his bed half naked hadnt helped. SHe didnt care how close they were- this was not normal. She then once again reminded herself how much Susan had helped her after the attack and that Susan was now homeless. Get a grip Abby Get a grip...  
  
She was just calming down when Susan and Carter entered the ER. They were laughing together- as per usual and Carter was carrying Susans bag in his hand while she redid his tie. John could do his own tie- why on earth was Susan Lewis doing it!? Carter and her were most definitely flirting- there was no other word to describe it... No chemistry huh?  
  
Carter stopped looking at Susan for one second and looked up. It was only for a split second but in that time he caught Abbys eye. He looked back down at Susan and then looked up quickly- shocked at her presence. He waved slightly. Abby kept the stern look upon her face as he forced a smile. He knew something was wrong and made some clumsy apology to Susan before rushing in Abbys direction. Susan looked up to where Carter was rushing and understood immediately. Abby even thought she saw a blush upon Susans face.  
  
Carter was by Abby quicker than she had expected and she jumped when she heard his voice so suddenly. It was low and quiet and remarkably husky for Carter- he was spending A LOT of time with Susan obviously. That was a low blow Abby... she said to herself.  
Hey Abby- uh can we talk?  
Sure- go right ahead  
I mean in private  
Why Carter- what dont you want anyone else to hear?  
Can we go in the lounge PLEASE Abby?  
  
Abby finally gave in to Carters demands and followed him into the lounge only turning around to glare at Susan. Susan blushed again before turning to Frank, Chuni, Randi and Jerry on the reception desk.  
What was all that about?  
Chuni started the long line of question the four of them were going to fire at Susan before Weaver arrived and they had to hand over her charts. She was fully aware she was blushing and also aware they could see she was blushing.  
I have no idea  
Why did you and Carter arrive together today?  
Uh He gave me a lift  
He picked you up and a half hour before his shift and went completely out of his way?  
Uh no- it wasnt out of his way  
Yeah it is You live on Madison right?  
Uh no- Im staying with Carter  
YOUR LIVING WITH CARTER!  
I got kicked out of my place  
  
Dont get me wrong- Im not a fan of Kerry Weaver but at that point I had never been so glad to see anyone more in my entire life. She knew something was wrong because the second she arrived the grin on my face spread as far as my ears. She gave me a typical Kerry look and handed me a pile of charts about a mile high. I had never been so glad to see charts in my life and I headed off to exam one with a smile still plastered on my face. However the smile soon faded as I heard the voice of Abby screaming. I turned on my heels to see Abby storming out of the lounge following my an extremely apologetic Carter shouting something along the lines of ÔIts not what it looks like.Õ Oh dear. 


End file.
